bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwyllgi
The Gwyllgi are an intelligent animalistic race of spiritual split into two distinctive groups; the benevolent yet fun-loving Inugami (犬神, Dog God) and the malevolent torment-loving Inpuryōken (陰府猟犬, Hellhound). On a whole they are featured strongly in the mythology of various areas in the World of the Living, specifically the and . Biology & appearance Gwyllgi are intelligent who, aside from a stockier build and longer teeth, are virtually indistinguishable from domesticated or dogs and wolves; the Inpuryōken particularly appear like an , whilst the Inugami are more wolf-like. Eye-witness reports typically exaggerate their qualities; Inpuryōken are said to have "eyes burning like torchlight" and "fur as black as night", whilst the Inugami are known for their snow-white coat and their single long tail (similar to the Kitsune). Unlike average dogs who have limited intelligence the Gwyllgi can only be compared to s. They are the Einstein's of the animal kingdom and can solve puzzles and use tactics effectively in battle. They communicate through barks and growls but can also do so through their illusionary powers, which is how Jet taught Kenji. Kenji, however, perhaps because of his original state as a Shinigami, retains the power of speech upon transformation; a trait usually impossible for Gwyllgi. Inugami Inpuryōken Hybridization with other Races Due to their physiology being almost identical to average dogs a Gwyllgi are unable to cross-breed with other spiritual beings, though that does not mean a spiritual being, such as a Shinigami, cannot gain Gwyllgi-like powers. Jet explained to Kenji that a Gwyllgi can surrender its physical form and sacrifice its life to bestow someone with their abilities, which was the case with Kenji. He did however say this was rarely done. Due to this Kenji became what could only be described as a Shinigami-Gwyllgi hybrid. Society & culture Outside their territorial nature very little is known about the Gwyllgi race. They are, however, mischievous by nature though some do break the mold. Shiro Natsume, who is the Captain of the 10th Division in the , remarked that it was rare for a Gwyllgi to interject itself in matters concerning the spiritual world; he especially found a Gwyllgi sacrificing itself to help a Shinigami odd. Jet explained to Kenji that the Gwyllgi can sense areas that have seen a large degree of death or destruction, and went onto say that Gwyllgi are empowered by such areas. It is for this reason that they have been sighted mostly around battlefields and sights of gruesome murder; it is for this reason that many gain entry to Hell. The continual torment of the trapped serve as nourishment. Typically they are loners by nature but some have been known to travel in packs and some have even sought companionship outside their own kind, a trait not unlike some dogs. Powers & abilities The Gwyllgi are typically identified by their physical prowess; their long limbs and powerful jaws allow them to leap and move at a speed comparable to a developed and bite with enough force to puncture . As spiritual entities they possess high levels of and a body of , thus rendering them invisible to anyone without spiritual powers. They can, however, make themselves visible to non-spiritual entities or people without spiritual powers by projecting an apparition of themselves. It was this particular trait that led to the myths associated with the Gwyllgi. Any Gwyllgi, regardless of age, has some skill in the illusionary arts; they are capable of tricking three of the five senses, which are sight, sound and smell to suit their own needs. Outside their physical pedigree the ability to project an illusion to trick their opposition is easily their greatest tool. Whether its for mischief (which it usually is) or for benevolent uses (such as aiding lost travelers), a Gwyllgi's use of their illusionary power is akin to a muscle; the more one uses them the stronger they become. The most unique aspect of the Gwyllgi however are the way their powers develop and mature. On a whole the Gwyllgi race are labeled as portents of death; this is mainly due to the fact they are often sighted around locations that have seen excessive bloodshed. In a similar vein to the who absorb reishi from their surroundings to bolster their powers and form their , a Gwyllgi can absorb the lingering residual energy left behind when someone dies; this is why they linger around graves, former battlefields and areas with a high death-toll. This also accounts for their fierce protectiveness of these locations: they are seen as their territory. Jet's partner, who was an unnamed Gwyllgi rescued by Kenji Hiroshi from a large , demonstrated a rarely seen ability of their race. In the aftermath of the battle this Gwyllgi bit Kenji and bestowed upon him some of the traits associated with the Gwyllgi; this included the ability to transform into a Gwyllgi-like dog, to project illusions and move at the speed commonly employed by the Gwyllgi. Jet, however, noted that this "hybrid" form that Kenji assumed is unnatural. As such it is very draining. Known Gwyllgi *Jet Notes Trivia *The term Gwyllgi is the name of a mythical dog from . *A Gwyllgi is often referred to as The Black Hound of Destiny. Behind the scenes References Category:KenjiHiroshi